Darkness Doesn't Always Mean Evil
by 0lastximpulse0
Summary: Through Stevie Rae's eyes, as she goes through the biggest Change of her life.


**~The Dorms~**

"Stevie Rae! Get your blond little head out of that book and come here and help us!" Erin shouted from the opposite side of the room. Her and Shaunee were wrapping Jack, our little gay buddie's, birthday present.

I smiled and neatly folded the top corner of my page to mark my spot and put The Brad Paisley Life Story on the arm of the chair and stretched, reaching up and out.

"Hold your horses, I'm comin'" I said. I looked at my watch. Dang, it was almost 5:00... AM that is.

"Hurry it up, Stevie Rae, we wanna get this wrapped before Damien brings Jack over, right Twin?" Shaunee asked.

"Definately, Twin." Erin agreed.

I laughed at the two of them. "If you guys put as much effort into your vocabulary as you do presents, Damien would be so proud."

"Hush your white tush up and get over here already!" Erin exclaimed.

"Erin, you're almost as white as I am!" I laughed even harder. Erin, a white girl from Oklahoma, and her "Twin" Shaunee, a Jamaican girl from Connecticut were inseparable. They even finished each others sentences.

Shaunee and Erin both laughed. I stood by the presents, wondering what in the world they could of gotten Jack.

"Okay, so do you guys even know how to shop for a gay guy?" I asked.

"Not really, so we just asked Damien what Jack was just _craving_ to have. Guess what we got him." Erin said.

"Um...I have no idea." I said. I had gotten Jack a movie. _Memoirs Of A Geisha_. He was always saying how it was his favorite movie.

"We got him a new jacket and a new shirt."

"Don't forget Twin, we got him the _Memoirs _soundtrack."

"Oh, that's right, good job for remembering Twin."

"Hey, I got him the movie, so that'll be perfect!" I exclaimed.

Zoey walked into the room and looked so darn tired. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Stevie Rae." Zoey said.

"Z, what's up? Why you lookin' like you haven't slept in weeks?" Shaunee asked, so apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed how tired she looked.

"I'm nervous about the Ritual tomorrow." Zoey said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Damien and Jack are gonna be here any minute!" Shaunee suddenly exclaimed. I looked down at the Twins' present. It was wrapped very in a very chic manner.

"Okay, my present's already on the table next to Z's." I said.

"We're here, let's watch Luke and Darth and them!" Jack bounded into the room, with Damien in tow behind him.

"SURPRISE!" The Twins, Zoey, Damien, and myself all exclaimed. Jack whirled around in shock.

"Na uh! For me?" Jack began to cry. "You guys shouldn't have!" He clung to Damien's chest, bawling.

"Jacky, we love ya, so of course we wanted to treat ya on your birthday." I walked over to Jack and he grab me up in a hug.

"Oh, I love you guys too!" He started crying all over again.

"Okay, Jack, I love ya but are you gonna quit cryin' and open these presents?" Erin exclaimed.

"Oh gosh! Presents!" Jack lunged at the table. "You guys are the best."

"We know." The Twins laughed.

"Okay, this one's from me." Zoey handed him a small package.

"Oh, Z. You shouldn't have." Jack tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a small replica of the statue of Nyx.

"ZOEY! I LOVE IT! Ohmigosh!" Jack exclaimed. He sorta hugged her sorta tackled her. She fell over laughing.

"This one's from us." Erin and Shaunee handed him their gifts.

Jack took one look at it, "You guys are really good gift wrappers."

Everyone laughed and watched as his face lit up.

"Ohmigosh! These are too cute! And the _Memoirs_ soundtrack! I love you guys!" He hugged both of the at the same time.

"Here ya go Jacky." I handed him my gift.

"Oh, Stevie Rae." Jack said. He smiled as he opened my present.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" He exclaimed. "I absolutely love it!" Jack tackled me much like he had Zoey.

"I guess it's my turn." Damien said. He handed Jack a rather large box which he had kept in our dorm so Jack wouldn't find it.

I could see the anticipation on Jack's face as he opened the gift.

"Ohmigosh. I love it!" Jack hugged, no tackle, Damien tightly. "Thank you."

I smiled at the newly developed couple. "So, anyone up for some cupcakes?"

"Stevie Rae. You. Did. Not!" Jack said. "I love cupcakes!"


End file.
